Sexy Dirty Love
by godissawoman98
Summary: I wrote this little piece as the 3rd unofficial chapter to "Everyone's a Winner" by user @brinababy. Huey has a very sexy morning surprise for Riley before he wakes up... Definitely rated M, but please enjoy!


*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "The Boondocks" OR ITS CHARACTERS*

It was a few hours later when Huey woke up first to the invading sunlight. For a second, he almost forgot where he was until he looked down at his sleeping brother, who was snoring lightly. The two had fallen asleep spooning in Huey's bed, Riley being lovingly cradled by him. The bottom half of him was naked, setting off a wave of desire in his older brother. That wave caused him to have a painful realization - he had been succombed to morning wood, a noticeable bulge in his pajama pants. Huey blushed and giggled to himself quietly, fighting the urge wake Riley up. Though his back was turned, he could tell the young boy was at peace.

Instead, he got a much naughtier idea. Making sure his brother was still fast asleep, Huey reached around and grabbed his dick. The space between his legs was so warm and he wanted to keep his hand down there forever. For now, he slowly began to jerk him off. After a few seconds, it throbbed and grew within his grasp. Even though Riley wasn't awake, he was definitely getting excited.

"I knew you'd like that," Huey whispered in a sexy voice to his snoozing partner as his morning handjob picked up speed.

He carefully rolled him over onto his back and continued to stroke him. With his other hand, he playfully squeezed Riley's ball sack, grinning wickedly when his penis became fully erect. Riley moaned in his sleep, but barely reacted to the change in his position. His genitals looked so good that Huey found himself drooling. Getting his brother off had made him horny and now he needed a taste. He silently picked himself up and moved in between Riley's slender legs until his surprisingly well-endowed manhood was right in front of his nose. Heuy could smell the faint odor of urine from the previous night, an odor that he should've found highly unpleasant, but now he loved it. He brushed against the tip of Riley's penis with his tongue, licking it repeatedly. The scent of his sibling's crotch was his and only his and he felt superior to be the only one to smell it.

"I love you, bro," Huey found himself admitting out loud.

He snickered and wasted no more time teasing the sensitive head.

"Mmmmm..." Riley groaned in his sleep.

His legs twitched and his head shook from side to side. Heuy's tongue remained pressed against his dick, holding it steady until Riley settled down again.

_This is what your little fuckboy does when he's horny,_ Huey thought with an evil smirk.

He began to plant sexy kisses from the base to the tip, making sure to give Riley's balls an equal amount of attention in his mouth. They were so soft and just a little bit salty. He felt his own dick hardening. Riley threw his head back while moaning, forcing Huey to stop sucking. He looked at him, expecting the boy to open his eyes, but instead remained asleep. Heuy was determined to make Riley cum before he woke up. His balls slipped out of his mouth and kept his tongue on them, each one coated with saliva. Finally, he lowered his lips down on it, relishing the taste. Try as he might, Huey couldn't engulf his entire penis without choking on it. He slid his own pajama pants down and stroked his own genitals. He didn't intend to make himself orgasm, but wanted to relieve the building horniness that possessed his whole body.

To avoid choking, he went down slowly and remained there until his gag reflex became accustomed to the feeling. His wine colored eyes closed as he relaxed, his head bobbing up and down. He eventually withdrew when a salty taste entered his mouth, making a sexy popping sound. Heuy looked up at Riley, who was still fast asleep. He let his tongue curl around the tip, drawing out more of the salty pre cum. It tasted real good. He found himself rubbing his cock as fast as he usually did while masturbating as he went down on Riley again and relaxed to prepare himself for his brother's climax. His mouth slid up and down in a fast motion until he felt something hot and creamy blast into the back of his throat. Riley's load was heavy, most of it spilling around the corners of Heuy's mouth. His eyes opened wide, but he sucked without stopping. Right when he thought it was over, Riley orgasmed a second time and almost caused Heuy to sputter as the cum drowned his throat.

"The fuck...?" he heard a familiar voice murmur.

Huey, withdrawing from Riley's penis, peered up at his brother as he rubbed his eyes open with a sexy cum-soaked smile between his legs. Riley was speechless for a moment.

"Shit, nigga," he laughed as he tried to keep from blushing. "You good with yo' mouth..."

Huey blushed himself while crawling his way back up to meet his brother face to face.

"I know... I didn't wanna wake you, so I decided to surprise you instead."

"It was a damn good surprise," Riley began, but was cut off when Huey kissed him. He tasted salty, but Riley accepted it graciously. His tongue worked its way deep into the corners of the older boy's mouth and he pulled Huey closer to him. He giggled playfully, only for it to turn into a yelp when Riley pinched his butt and smirked.

"Sucking you off made me all horny now," he breathed out, giving him a sexy gaze.

"Izzat right?" said Riley, still smirking. "What you gon' do about it?"

"This," said Huey as confidently as possible.

He shimmied out of his pajama pants, shuffled backwards, and plunked himself down hard on his sibling's cock, penetrating his asshole. Both boys screamed out in lust. Huey relaxed himself, allowing Riley to adjust to his weight. His hands supported each of Heuy's supple ass cheeks, squeezing them firmly. He knew that his brother wouldn't hurt him, but found it hot to pretend that he would.

"Oooh... ahhh... yeah, nigga," cooed Riley in between grunts of pleasure. "Ride my dick, you sexy muhafucker!"

Huey wasted no time obliging his request. He seized his brother's hands and sunk himself down even deeper on his cock all the way up to his ball sack, making sure to bounce up and down as hard as he possibly could. Riley shrieked and giggled in delight, encouraging Huey to keep going. He thought that masturbating would satisfy his desire, but now that he was getting dicked down by his handsome brother that he adored, he was sure that nothing felt better than this. The more Riley pounded his backside, the more Huey felt his climax building up. He found himself moaning out loud uncontrollably.

"RILEY!" 

"HUEY!" 

They screamed each other's names as they both hit an earth-shattering orgasm. Riley unleashed his semen into Huey's rear end while his brother poured out his seed all over his face and stomach. Huey untangled himself from Riley's lap and snuggled in close, kissing him one last time when he managed to catch his breath. Riley chuckled as he wiped the semen off his face.

"Good mornin' to you, too, bro..."


End file.
